Wait, What
by RantingFangirl
Summary: In which a low-key nerd asks his long time crush out in a week.


**:) :) :) :)**

 **I don't own Hetalia, Captain America, Tinker Bell, or Dora The Explorer or any characters relating.**

* * *

 **Monday**

One thing that I, Alfred F. Jones, have learned throughout my years is that to have a crush on someone successfully, you must look from the distance, never talking to them, admiring from afar. Basically, being too scared to approach them whatsoever and for the person who was unfortunate enough to be a target of your love to be totally oblivious. Or at least, that's my strategy to gain the heart of Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur, who I've loved since the eighth grade, who I first met when he cussed me out for asking to borrow a pencil. Arthur, who wears all black, even in the height of summer, with newly added piercings and blond and blue hair to match. Arthur, who is interested in music I will probably never listen to and actually kind of scares me. Arthur, who honestly wouldn't care about any of the things I like, nor would ever listen to me, for that matter. Yes, that Arthur Kirkland, the one that I happened to set my heart on.

In all honesty, it's doomed for failure. Like I've said, the only words I've ever even dare speak to Arthur was "May I borrow a pencil?" and a simple excuse me, and I didn't even bump into him that time. He'll never give me much thought ever, and I should just stop trying and look for someone in my league.

But I haven't stopped. I've read practically all the websites on how to confess, and all of them have resulted in me chickening out or it just not being smart. Which is why I am, at this moment, preparing for what will likely be the most embarrassing and humiliating week of my life.

"I don't know Kiku, this just seems like something that's going to end up getting me bullied"

"Oh no," Kiku said," I assure you, this is a sure-fire way to confess to someone, and it only takes under a week!"

"Where did you even this from?" I asked. It wasn't as if Kiku didn't have any friends, so to speak, but he was more on the modest side so suggesting something that could be considered this bold was definitely a personality clash. The only way he could come up with something like this is if he didn't come up with it at all, if it came from-

"You got this off an anime!" I shouted, a bit peeved that he could trust something that wasn't even real, that was full of cliches and fantasy romances, to get actual romantic advice.

"Of course, I did. Alfred, this is the best chance you have if you want to ever get Arthur Kirkland to even think about considering you for a date, even if he is interested in such things.

All you have to do is get a large poster, draw some things on that he enjoys, such as music and the like, with big bold letters saying 'Arthur Kirkland will you go out with me?' It's simple and all it takes is being a bit bold and some help with the sign."

"If it was that simple, don't you think I would've tried it before? That takes guts, and if I fail, it will probably be embarrassing enough for me to want to go dig a hole and die."

"But," he added," if you do succeed, then it will be one of the most memorable moments of your life, and if you do fail, then you'll just be back at square one, a little less confident than you were before."

"Yeah, a little less."

* * *

 **Tuesday**

After a few more minutes, I was officially hooked on the idea. I mean, it really is the best thing I can do, as I certainly don't want to sing a song in front of the entire school, or just straight up stroll over and ask him. Both would be definitely awkward, and even worse if I were to get rejected. So, with my braces and glasses cleaned to perfection, and my Captain America shirt as fashionable as always, I have decided that today is the day I set out to possibly ruin my entire high school experience.

Though as I began to prepare, I realize just how little I know about the person I've loved for three years. Sure, he likes the color black and could be described as a punk or emo, if you will, I don't exactly know, but what is he like on the inside? What are his favorite things to do? What does he truly enjoy? Does he like death and destruction? art? music? cheesy Netflix originals? So that is why I intend to find out.

Currently, it's lunch break, so I wade through the crowd of people, almost bumping into a few, therefore spouting combinations of apologies, before finally reaching a certain table in the back of the large room, nestled in the corner.

On the bus ride to school, I came up with the marvelous idea that to find out what Arthur likes, all I had to do was ask his friends. I mean, they know him the best, and it's not like they would think I was a complete weirdo. I'm only asking them about the interests of their friend for a purpose they won't know about until I'm the laughing stock of the school, right? Perfect idea.

From years of admiring Arthur from afar, just like my own personal strategy for love states, I know exactly where the trio sit. Approaching the two, seeing as Arthur isn't there, thank god, I say, "Hey, uh, could I a-ask you some things about Arthur?"

 _Nice going, hotshot. Stumbling at the first sentence. Arthur's totally going to swoon about the fact that you can't get a word out properly._

"What do you want?" Lukas Bondevik replied without looking up. He seemed to be closer to Arthur than the other boy, Vlad, but it was hard to tell since it always seemed like they talked with their heads down. They might have deeper conversations when I'm not around, but it's not like I would be able to hear it.

"Uh, could I ask so-"

"No, why do you want to know," Vlad said.

My hands started to sweat and I rubbed the back of my neck. If they were feeling up to it, they could help me and not tell Arthur, aiding me in the long run. But if they didn't, and the two told him, I didn't even want to think of the result.

"Uh, I want to, er, ask him out."

A silence fell over the table, only making my shoulders tenser than they were before. It was what one would call an awkward silence, to another, a thought period. For me, it seemed like an eternity. Death, sitting there, waiting for me to finally lose it and rip my eyes out and drag me down to Hell.

Oh dear god they're going to laugh.

"Fairies," Lukas said after a few moments, "Arthur likes fairies, the tiny ones that fly around, like Tinker Bell, just don't actually use anything with Tinker Bell. He hates the thing."

"Great! Thanks!" I said, spinning around and walking away. The two went back to whatever they were doing before.

Though I soon I began to contemplate what I had learned. Arthur likes fairies, _fairies_ , but not Tinker Bell? It's like someone was telling me they liked adventurers and monkies but not Dora the Explorer and Boots! Practically unheard of, and weird. But it wasn't like I could say anything. I boast about how I love all superheroes, and comics, no matter who their authors are but in truth, I prefer Marvel over DC. Whatever floats Arthur's boat. If he likes fairies, but not Tinker Bell, that's totally fine with me, I think.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"No, absolutely not. Find someone else to help with your crush issues."

"But Maddie," I whine, "I need you to help me because you're the best and I need the best to help me because the best is the best!"

"That doesn't even make sense, first, and why should I help you? It's not like you do anything for me."

Oh, my twin brother, Matthew, was _so_ not helping with this situation at all. All I did was ask for his help, and he started being mean. Sure it's not like I've been the model brother in our years, but who has? I see it all the time in movies and anime. Almost twenty-five percent of the siblings end up slaughtering each other, and I've only thought about killing Matthew twice. And even then it was only in a nonchalant way.

"Please please please!"

"No."

"I'll try to set you up with Francis Bonnefoy next."

He seemed to stop at that, weighing to see if he could actually benefit from this. Just like me, Matthew was absolutely crushing on someone who barely paid attention to him. Though I probably had a better chance, both Arthur and Francis were practically untouchable, Arthur being guarded and Francis being popular. Freakishly popular. As in, top ten in the school popular.

I was practically bouncing waiting for his answer, and when Matthew gave out a sigh and accepted helping me, my muscles relaxed and I let out a smile.

I had already gotten some of my other friends, namely Gilbert, Mathias, and Feliciano, to help out with a few bribes, "I'll buy you a Star Wars poster!" and a few favors, "Hey, do you remember that time-" but it really only felt right for my own brother to be a part of the team as well.

"Thank you so much, Maddie!"

* * *

 **Thursday**

The sounds of paper snipping and markers dragging filled my family's living room as our group set out to make the poster. I was cutting out letters from a black, sparkly construction paper while Feliciano was drawing the fairies. Mathias and Matthew were organizing the poster and deciding where things go, and Gilbert was on snack duty and supervising.

"Ok! This looks awesome, let's keep this up!" He said.

Matthew replied with a "So it inspires awe or fear, and is very impressive or daunting?"

"Wh- you get what I mean."

And truly, in my opinion, the sign looked great. Fantastic even. I mentally patted myself on the back for asking Feliciano to join, because without him, the entire thing would look horrible. The fairies he was drawing, with flower-petal themed clothing and wings that seemed to twinkle as the poster board moved, it was more than I could ever do.

"Hey guys," Mathias said, "look at this!"

* * *

 **Friday**

Today was the day. After three years of being in the shadows, not noticed what so ever, I was finally confessing. I was hoping that Kiku would be here, but he hadn't been since Monday. Him not being here only added to the butterflies swirling around in my stomach.

The plan was for Mathias and Gilbert to hold the sign with me standing in front. Right when Arthur was to walk up, I would stop him, hand him the bouquet of flowers I held in my hand and ask if he would like to go on a date with me. Totally not cliche. Hopefully, if he says yes, it would be sweet, and would be a perfect story to tell the kids, if not, I have decided to forget the entire week if he says no.

Mathias looked over my shoulder, "Oh! There he is."

And there he was indeed, with blond and blue hair, piercings and all. My heart started to quicken and my shoulders tensed. This was it.

The three of us ran over, going to our positions. Mathias and Gilbert, from what I could tell, were smiling their cheeks off, already being able to see the reaction in their minds.

"A-Arthur!" I said, already stuttering. Great. "I have a qu-"

"Here," he shoved a note in my hand and walked off.

My smile faded and I just stood there for a minute, clenching the paper in my hand. Did he notice what I was going to do, and chose to spare me from embarrassment and just reject me in note form? Or was it something really important, like telling me that my tastes for Captain America and Dora the Explorer were stupid and I should give up.

My friends behind me were trying their best to see what was on the note without appearing curious, so I decided to rip the band-aid off the wound and open up the paper.

But on the paper was not a rejection, nor a taunt at my interests. On the paper were the simple nine words ' _Will you go out with me? Yes or No?'_

* * *

 **Saturday**

"I'm serious Kiku," running my hand through my hair as I spoke on the phone.

"Tell me the story again please."

"We held the sign and did everything that you said to do, and he just walked up to me and handed me the note!"

Kiku was silent for a minute, then began mumbling.

To be honest, it didn't exactly go as I had planned. When I first read the note, I was stunned for few moments before finally snapping out of it. Chasing him down was not fun, as Arthur seemed to disappear whenever I spotted him. But it was worth it, as I had a date scheduled for tomorrow at the bookstore. Practically a dream come true.

It took a while, but then Kiku finally responded, "Interesting, I was pretty sure that my plan would fail, but it seemed you succeeded in some way."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 **Yay! Yay! Yay! Honestly, I really should be posting more, and I apologize for that. I did this in two different days, with many breaks in between, so sorry if the style differs. Also, in case you were wondering, Lukas and Vlad did tell Arthur, but Arthur had a crush on Alfred as well. I love writing confession stories, they're just so cute! This is actually the longest fanfic I've ever written, as I have a curse that makes me write drabbles. I just can't make anything long enough! Anyways, I hope you all have enjoyed, and have a wonderful morning, day, and/or afternoon!**


End file.
